ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
CarVerse
''CarVerse ''is a British-Italian-German animated series created by Kristine Keene. It was first released on August 3 2013. It is part of Cartoon Network. The show is about an animaltronic who esembles a 2005 Ford Fiesta Frances He goes to elementary school with his Japanese best friend Popori(normally calls him 'Popo'), he resembles a 2005 Toyota Prius. But with mean eight-graders, they are powerful, strong and most of them are off-road. Luckily, Frances has a crush on a 2009 Subaru Impreza who is named Ryoki. She sometimes help him and to scare those eight-graders away. Frances even has a neighbor that lives next door, whose named Chikari and she is a Honda Civic, she can be funny sometimes (at least) and is at least sweet but selfish as well and funny. Frances' performer, Henry Bianco is an American performer that lives in California and is born in March 12 1987. The rating is PG because sometimes there might be swearing on it and fights as well. Special thanks to Mike 'Gabe' Krahuliuk, Pendleton Ward, Takachiro Otokomi, Jeff Kinney, Lincoln Pierce, Quentin Blake and all the wonderful folks at Cartoon Network. Nyah. It even has a franchise: CarVerse (franchise) CarVerse HAS gotten some inspiration from Disney Cars, Diary of a Wimpy Kid and The Amazing World Of Gumball. Motto (current): Autos überal!! (means 'Cars Everywhere!!' In German) Please turn these information into an information bar. Genre: Comedy, Animation, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Music Created By: Kristine Valenzuela Starring: Henry Bianco, Karl Scotto, Herbert Leben , Phlys Giotte, Country of Origin: United Kingdom, Italy, Germany Original Language: English Production Running Time: 22 Minutes Production Company: Cartoon Network, Indie Studios, Distributor: Indie Studios Release Original Network: Cartoon Network Original Release: 2013-present Seasons: PLS FILL THIS IN, BOI. Synopsis Season 1 CANT THINK, LOL. Cast * Henry Bianco is the main character in the story, who is playing Frances. * Phlys Giotte as Ryoki. Ryoki can be sweet at least, she is a crush of Frances, they met each other when they're kids, at Preschool then Frances kissed Ryoki. * Nat Nguyen is the performer of Chikari, as a Vietnamese voice actor, she still has an Asian voice because Chikari is Japanese/American. * Danyel Duchburg is a German performer of Porschie, who is a 2011 Porsche 911 Carrera, he can be lazy sometimes but at least sporty, yet. He makes good friends with Pinwheel, a 200? VW New Beetle. * Brian Beacock, the English voice actor of a Doraemon Character, Suneo is playing Popori, a gay Prius as he wants to have a crush of boys. He has a random crush on each such as Pinwheel, Frances, Porschie, Ricardo, etc. Popori is at kind of gay but still likes boy stuff such as video games and Fidget Spinners. * TBA Species in show * Cars (most of them) * Trucks * Boats * Buses Production Music Calum Bowen, a music composer from London, he makes such J-Pop music for video games such as Pakka Pets, Lovely Planet, Super Ubi Land, etc. He even makes soundtracks for CarVerse. Animation Inspired by The Amazing World Of Gumball and Adventure Time animations, Pendleton Ward helped for the animation and made it inspiring. Episodes Season 1 # Everybody loves Frances - It was Frances' first year of Grade 6 and new friends, new class. He got a new teacher, who is sweet and lovely. Then, at the lockers, everyone goes to Frances and they say to him that they all like him and Frances is acting paranoid that they might wanna kiss him. Ewww! # Donuts and Pizza - One day, Frances visits his friend Porschie's house and then they think about donuts because Porschie's dad is a police officer but his dad can be unseen in the TV series, so they ordered some donuts at their near Convenience Store 7Me! and they got the wrong order, which is plain pizza. Find out why! # I'm a neighbor and you're my classmate - After school, Frances goes to Chikari's house anbd they spent time togheter, TBA # WIP Video Games The first video game ever was realesed in 12 December 2016 and it is called ''CarVerse : Doodlepalooza Crazy ''it is a game similar to Club Penguin and it is a cross of Club Penguin, Animal Crossing and Cars. It is released on the official website of CarVerse and in the game, you make new friends, play online, meet people you don't know mand stuff similar to CLub Penguin. There even are some quests by each character and player. The including places are Doodlepalooza Plaza, Doodlepalooza City, Homeville, etc. They even spawned a game like Tamagotchi but is with a cross with Cars and Tomodachi Life, it is available on iPhone, iPad, PC and Mac Book and Android as well. The game is called CarVerse : Happy Pets!?, it is a pet-rearing game, the pet's species is a car and it can evolve when you take good care, it can poop and pee as well. Calum Bowen even made the music for it. Another game, which is a platformer game called: Super Auto Adventures. It has the likes of Kirby, Super Mario Bros and Sonic the Hedgehog. The main character of the game is a Volkswagen New Beetle that is colored yellow and is named Squishy. International Titles * France: Univers des voitures * Italy: Automobili Universo * Germany: Autos Universum * Japan: キャバース * Korea: 자동차 우주 * China: 汽车宇宙 * International: AutoVerse Music Calum Bowen, a music composer from London made the music. Here's a list of music/soundtrack he made. * CarVerse Theme Song * Doodlepalooza Theme * DOODLEPALOOZA. IS. TOO. AWESOME. * Doodlepalooza Theme (Cor!s Remix) * Doodlepalooza Theme (Feat T.A.I.K.O) * うわー！ Kissy Cuties!!! * wip * Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cars Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Cute Category:Stuff that SHOULD Be Real Category:CarVerse Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Anthropomorphic Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Television Series Category:American animated films Category:German American Category:British series